The invention concerns an annular filter element, in particular for gas filtration, for example, for an air filter, with a filter medium body which can be flowed through by the fluid to be purified in radial direction.
DE 10 2007 017 091 A1 discloses an annular filter element for an air filter of an internal combustion engine that comprises an annular filter medium body which is flowed through by the air to be purified in radial direction from the exterior to the interior. The interior in the filter medium body, which is lined by a central tube, forms the clean chamber from which the purified air is discharged axially. The central tube is provided in the region of an axial end face with a support collar which is extending in radial direction outwardly and which is resting on an end disk of the filter medium body. The support collar comprises an axially projecting annularly extending section which is enveloped by a sealing material. In the inserted state in the receiving filter housing, a housing cover is supported at the sealing element at the support collar of the filter element.